


Always Giggling

by Lotl101



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, technical voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotl101/pseuds/Lotl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John come across the weeping angels. From Anthea's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Giggling

Rating: PG  
Writen for the Wholockians fanfic contest. Prompt 1: [](http://lotl101.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/291/447)  
  
It was interesting watching Sherlock and John try to process what was happening. Interesting and terrifying. Anthea may have been on the opposite end of England, watching through a camera streamed to her phone, but the statues, or at least what she had first thought to be statues, were quite scary. How else could you describe statues of angels that tried to kill you by…harvesting your time energy? Was how Sherlock had just put it if her lip-reading was as good as she thought it was --–it was--- and shoving you back in time… but only if you weren’t looking at them.

 It was all quite absurd when you think about it, but she’s pretty good at not thinking about it. Anthea found it to be a very necessary skill in working for Mycroft Holmes. Otherwise, one tends to question the moral implications of many things.

But back to the point. Statues that could kill. Just a teensy bit problematic. Why was Sherlock yelling “Vatican Cameos?” Anthea knew it was code for hit the deck but how would that help? Oh, the statues were all looking at each other now that Sherlock and John were no longer in their lines of sight. Clever boy. Ah, and John’s caught on. His back is towards the camera, but judging by the shaking of his shoulders, he’s… giggling? 


End file.
